Bull Ride
by kathiann
Summary: A PWP smutshot done for the Porn Battle XI Dressed to the Nines . Prompt 'cowboy boots'.


**Authors Note: **This was written for the Porn Battle IX (Dressed to the Nines). I hadn't meant to write anything for it, but I was looking through the prompts and saw the prompt 'cowboy boots' and the image of Marshall wearing nothing but his boots and a cowboy hat came to me and I had to write it just to et it to leave me alone, not that it being there was a bad thing, but it was distracting. Thanks to lgmtreader and bujyo for the beta. This is a PWP, and there is really no point to it.

**Disclaimer: **No, I don't own them, not that you asked.

**Bull Ride**

A long ending to a long week saw Mary and Marshall at the local rodeo where one of their witnesses was trying his hand at bull riding and the bucking bronco. Mary had never had any interest in the whole cowboy thing, the smell of the animals and all the sweat was just not something that turned her on, but the sight that was in front of her did.

Marshall, lovable goofy Marshall, was standing there, chatting with the woman running the concessions stand wearing an ass-tight pair of Wranglers and his cowboy boots, all topped off with a well-worn cowboy hat. He was busy chatting up the woman running the concessions stand, some cute little thing in a mini skirt and a modified version of a standard cowboy shirt, cut to reveal more than a little flesh. Resisting the urge to ask if he could bounce a quarter off his ass in those jeans, she slid up to him and threw a 'he's mine baby, don't you even think about it' look at the woman manning the stand.

"What is it with men and skin?" Mary asked as they walked towards the stands. Their guy was up next, and Mary had it on good authority that once he was thrown from the bull his part of the show would be over and they could leave.

"It's hardwired into us to enjoy the sight of a good looking woman. Take you, for example. Even fully clothed, half of the men here are looking at you right now, instead of the poor sap about to get his ass kicked by a bull."

"Yeah, right," she scoffed at him, but did glance around to notice that he was right, there were a lot of men looking in their direction, and at least half of them were actually looking at her and not Marshall.

They found a seat right by the front rail, recently vacated if the number of empty beer cups was any indication, and sat down, though not for long. The witness came up to speak to them – what was he doing not back with the animal he was supposed to be riding? – and Marshall stood to bend over the railing to talk to him. It almost undid her. It should be illegal the way that man looked in a tight pair of jeans. And just the thought of it made her wonder what he would look like _without_ the jeans on and she shook her head to bring herself back into the game with just enough time to spare to see the witness get bucked off the animal after only 5 seconds.

"Amateur." Mary mumbled under her breath, as they made their way back up the stands toward the exit.

"Like you could do any better?"

"I've done my fair share of riding wild bulls, Marshall. Usually I last longer than 5 seconds."

"I'd like to see that." Mary couldn't believe he was actually going there, but decided to play with it anyway.

"I bet you would, but we both know if you got a hold of _this_ you wouldn't last more than 5 seconds yourself."

"I guess you'll never know," he whispered in her ear as he brushed past her, barely touching her back and climbing into her run-down beater of a car.

Before she even knew what had happened they were in front of his house and he was extracting himself from her car. She couldn't help but notice those jeans again, this time, straining against a bulge in the front, and why hadn't she noticed that before? Good god, the man was like a walking sex symbol; every woman's dream, but not hers. No, not her fantasy, so why was she getting out of the car and following him?

She approached him from behind, the teasing from earlier coming back; she had to know if he could really handle being ridden like a bucking bull. She followed him in his house nothing unusual there, right?

"Beer?" He asked as he walked toward the kitchen.

"I'd like something a little stronger." She walked up to him, pressing him up against the wall, pressing her lips to his, her hands on his waist, pulling his shirt loose from his pants and scraping her hands up his chest. And his hand is in her hair, the other sliding down her back and to her hip, working the button on her jeans, getting a hand inside her pants before she realizes what's happening and she breaks the kiss, panting.

"Whoa there cowboy." She pushes back slightly, breath heavy. "If we're going to do this you need to be naked."

"Only if you are too." And with that, he's pulling the snaps in his shirt open and the fly on his jeans as he toes out of his boots.

"Keep them on," Mary said as she pulled her shirt over her head and kicked her heels off her feet. She was undoing her bra when Marshall stopped halfway through undressing to give her a confused look.

"The boots... And the hat. Keep them on." It was a smile now, that smile that he always had when he was having an especially good time at her expense. She watched him, her hands on the waist of her pants as he pulled his jeans and boxers off and slipped back into his boots. His erection waving in the air, telling her just how turned on he was.

She hadn't yet finished stripping down when he came up to her, pressing her against the same wall, hands on her hips and mouth on her right breast, sucking and nipping and licking as he pushed her pants down around her feet for her to step out of. He changed breasts, treating the left one to the same treatment and attention that the right had received. She felt his hands drift across her body, one coming up to massage her right breast, tweaking the already sensitive nipple, causing her to gasp. Being distracted she didn't feel his other hand moving lower until his fingers were on her clit, pressing against it, then sliding further to press a finger into her, causing her to moan.

She tugged his mouth away from her breasts, pulling him up towards her mouth and crushing her lips to his as she wrapped one leg around his, stroking up and down between that well-formed ass and those silly, sexy cowboy boots. She could feel his penis, hard and ready, pressing up against her stomach and she brought one hand to it, stroking, causing him to jerk into her.

"Ready for a ride?" she whispered huskily in his ear as Marshall gripped her hips and lifted her up higher on the wall, positioning himself right at her opening.

"Let's see how long you last riding _this_ bull," he growled out before he was in her and thrusting her up against the wall. She bit back a loud moan – no need for him to know how much she was enjoying this – as she hiked her leg around his hip, giving him better access.

She could hear his moans and knew he was probably a lot closer to climax than she was. Grinning into his neck at the thought, she tried to stay focused on holding out to win. But the friction between their two bodies was too great and he added to it by snaking the hand that wasn't supporting their bodies up against the wall between them and pressing it to her most sensitive spot, grinding it in rhythm to his thrusts. She could feel herself building and couldn't hold on any more as her orgasm ripped through her, seconds before he let out one final thrust and came inside her.

They collapsed on the floor, a tangle of arms, legs, and cowboy boots, and Mary closed her eyes to try and regain some sense of normalcy and to steady her breathing.

"Wow, that was… just amazing" she managed to whimper out a few minutes later, turning on her side to face him as she opened her eyes. The light was much brighter; for a second she couldn't figure out where she was, until she realized that the ground beneath her was too soft to be Marshall's living room floor, and that the things she was tangled up with were not limbs and boots, but sheets and blankets, and… Raph?

She hoped for just a second that she hadn't said anything that would cause a problem between them; after all, it wasn't every day that she had the hottest sex dream of her life starring her partner, while in bed with her fiancé.


End file.
